A New Life
by LibbyLue24
Summary: A injured gymnast moves back to La Push, her hometown. Will sparks fly? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the first stories that I worked hard enough that I think it is good enough to post. I worked really hard. I will try to post at least every two weeks. I own nothing but a bag of Sour Patch Watermelon Candies.**

**Summary- A injured gymnast has moved back to her hometown, La Push, Washington to help her get over the fact that her life as she had planned it was over. She sees her old family and makes new friends since seeing her old ones are too painful. She also meets a certain werewolf to help brighten her darkened days.**

* * *

><p>I could feel the rush of air blowing against my body, as I flew through the air. I had the feeling of free falling for just a second before I throw my hands out to grab onto the upper bar. Somehow my timing was way too late and I couldn't do anything to save myself. I was falling towards the mats.<p>

As I was about to hit the ground, I jolted myself awake. The movement jarred my back and wrist. I still had nightmares from my fall. I think this is why we are moving. I think it is to forget about my old life, the old me.

My parents were moving my family from our nice house in Boulder, Colorado to a small Indian reservation called La Push. It was supposedly in Washington. We were moving back to my hometown. I was supposed to be happy. I was going to get to see family I had only met when I was a baby.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom walking into my room with more boxes. She set the boxes by a bunch of already packed ones before surveying the room. Her eyes landed on me where I was laying watching her, before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Tali, are you okay?" My mom laid her hand on my forehead as if she was trying to check for my temperature.

"I am fine. I just woke up." I said as I pushed her hand away from my head. I got out of bed and started to get up. After I got up and got dressed in some old clothes, we started to finish packing up my room.

Soon we were finished and we called my dad and brother to move all my stuff downstairs and into the moving truck. Mom and I kept packing up all the things we had left out last night. We were done fairly quickly.

I grabbed my duffle bag that had some spare clothes and my toiletries in it and took it to my car. It was a present from a sponsor. They saw how the accident affected me and gave me the car. It was a blue 2012 Dodge Charger. I was so glad I was old enough to drive it. I loved being 16.

When I got outside I found my three best friends. I felt bad. I had practically shunned them after the accident. I wasn't mad at them. It was just too painful. It brought up old memories. I looked at all of them and thought of how much I was going to miss them. There was Callie who was bouncy and blonde. She loved dressing me and doing my hair whenever I would let her. Then next to her was Avery who was almost opposite of Callie with her brunet hair and her shyness. She was quite, but she always gave the best advice, whether it is on what trick to do in your routine or how to handle Callie. My eyes finally landed on Willow with her fiery red hair and her fierce attitude. She wouldn't let anything happen to someone she loved. She also always had the best comebacks. We were all so different from each other but we were such great friends. We were almost inseparable as kids. We all had the same goals and dreams. Now I am the only one that can't do gymnastics. I can feel their pity when I am with them.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts and into a group hug from all my friends. I realized then that they don't care if I can't do gymnastics anymore, I am still their friend. I am still Talia Brooks, even if I am missing a piece of myself that I got from doing gymnastics. I hugged them back and listened to them tell me they would miss me. I was then let go of and everyone took turns hugging me and telling me to text and email them. Callie even told me to write her a letter if I had to. We all laughed at her seriousness.

Soon they all had to leave to get back to training. I walked up to my room to say goodbye to the familiar walls. I would never see the big room again.

"Talia, it is time to leave." My dad yelled up the stairs. We were all driving to Washington. I looked around my room one more time before heading down the stairs and out the door.

"T, are you sure I can't ride with you?" My little brother Brady asked me. I looked over at Mom who seemed to be rocking out in the car and giggled.

"I'm sure, B." I told him and waved to my parents. I hopped into my car and turned on my GPS. I grabbed my IPhone and plugged it into the radio before turning on my car. I cranked up the music before making my way into town.

I pulled into The Rock's parking lot. I could see a bunch of girls through the window. They were all training. I didn't have the strength to go inside so I pulled out of the spot I was in and followed my GPS's instruction towards La Push.

I don't know how long the drive was, but it was full of dancing and Sour Patch Watermelon candies. I soon passed a sign that said, "La Push."

_Yeah, Tali, welcome to your new life_.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Review please.<p> 


	2. New Friends

** Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I absolutely loved all of your lovely reviews. My updates won't be scheduled because I have a very hectic life and I am really lazy. I am only going to work on this story when I have free time and feel like writing, but it takes me as much time to write it as it does to plan what I am going to write. I will try to update as much as possible but I am starting a new and very advanced school next year.**

** I figured you would be wondering about the timeline. It isn't going to exactly match up with the books, but it is kinda set in the middle of Eclipse. It won't be exactly the same, but it should be close.**

** Yes I had someone point out about "The Rock" being from "Make It or Break It" and it is true. I love that show and I was very upset when it got canceled. None of the characters from the show will be in the story. I am just taking the name and location of their gym for my story. It won't be mentioned much but I'm too lazy to come up with my own. **

** I own nothing.**

** Now onto what you have waited so long and patiently for…**

**Chapter 2**** – New Friends**

I drove into La Push, and passed all the small wood houses. I watched the trees and houses go by in silence. Soon I pulled into a long driveway that was surrounded by trees. I would have missed the driveway, but my GPS was yelling at me to turn. The driveway was a long gravel driveway that branched off to around back towards what I assumed was the garage. We used to live in this house when I was a baby, but after Brady was born Dad's company needed someone to manage it, so we moved to the main branch in Boulder.

The house was a tan color with light brown stones adorning the outside. The house looked newish considering no one had lived in it for a while. It had lots of big windows and lots of trees.

I stopped my car in front of the house and sat there for a minute, just staring at my new home. I got out of the car and saw my parents' cars and the moving trucks all parked in the driveway. When I turned to walk up the stone path to the door I saw a group of huge guys walking out of the forest towards me. They all looked similar. They all had Quileute features and cropped black hair. They could have been brothers. I waited patiently for them to get to me before I said anything.

"Can I help you?" I asked once they were in front of me. I looked at all the guys one at a time before resting my eyes on the one that seemed to be the leader. They all stood behind him. They all wore cut offs and didn't have shirts on. I was starting to wonder about their sanity.

"We are here to help your family move." The leader told me with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. I watched them all smile at me.

"So, do I get to know your name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I watched them all look at me weird, before they all started talking at once.

"Sa…"

"Se…"

"Pau…" They all talked at the same time and tried to talk over each other.

I just rolled my eyes and waited for them to realize that I couldn't understand them. The leader guy told them all to be quiet. I felt kind of bad that I kept calling him the leader guy, but I didn't know his name.

Soon all the guys were quiet and introducing themselves. I found out that the leader guy's name was Sam and there was Jared, Paul, Quil, Jake, and Seth. He said they had more friends, but they working at the moment.

"Hello, I'm Talia Brooks." I introduced myself. "So, are you ready to help?" I asked teasingly. They all nodded and a few smiled.

"T, are you going to stand there talking to them all day or are you going to get them to help?" Brady called from the moving van. I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"We're coming, B. Chill." I told him and we all started walking towards the moving van to start moving everything into the new house.

It took only 3 hours, but with the guys help we got all the furniture and boxes into the house. All my furniture was in my room and most of my boxes were unpacked. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

The boys and I were sitting in the living room talking. I was really starting to like them.

"So, what is there around here to do for fun?" I asked. I wasn't about to be bored out of mind without gymnastics, especially since I was going to be going to school for the first time.

"We like to go cliff diving. And we have a lot of bonfires. We are having one tomorrow night actually." Seth answered excitedly. I could tell that he enjoyed the time he spent with his friends.

"Yeah. You should come. It will be a lot of fun and you will get to hear the legends." Quil said quickly after Seth. They all nodded at what Quil had said.

"Legends?" I questioned.

"Yep. The legends of our tribe." Jared answered my question with a smile.

"It sounds fun. Am I allowed to be there?" I asked. I didn't want to intrude. It was my first day here and I really didn't want enemies but I could use some new friends.

"Of course. We are inviting you to go. Jake is even bringing his friend, Bella." Seth said enthusiastically. I looked at all of them and I noticed a sneer on Paul's face and an annoyed look on Sam's face at the mention of Bella. I take it that they don't like her.

"I'll ask my mom, as long as it's okay with all you guys that I'm going." I said unsurely. I figured my mom wouldn't care considering she was pushing me to make new friends here so that I wouldn't mope around about gymnastics. She wasn't pushing me in a mean way but it was getting annoying. But I was worried about that they all thought of me. I liked them and I thought we could be good friends. Seth was the first to reply. He was becoming my favorite, with all of his energy.

"Well, here's my number. Text me after you ask and let me know. Our friend Embry is driving me and Quil. We could pick you up on or way there." Seth handed me back my phone after he put his number in it. I just nodded my head at him.

After a few moments of silence, Sam stood up and nodded at me before he started speaking.

"We better go. Emily is expecting us home soon. Don't want to keep her waiting." All the guys nodded and I could hear a few of them mumbling about muffins as they got up. I walked them all to the door and gave them hugs goodbye.

"Don't forget to text me." Seth reminded me when he pulled away from my hug. I nodded and waved as they all walked out of the door and towards the woods.

I checked the time and saw that it was after seven thirty so I figured that I would go and see if the girls were on Skype. They got off practice at seven and normally would stay at one of their houses since it was Saturday and they had Sunday off.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my purple laptop before jumping on my bed. I turned on my computer and logged into Skype. Callie was on and I hit video call to call her.

When she answered my call I saw Callie, Avery, and Willow and crammed together so they all fit in front of the webcam. I smiled and waved.

"Vas Happenin?" Callie yelled and giggled. I gave her and odd look as Avery sighed and Willow glared.

"No, don't start. Do you want me to tie you up and lock you in the closet again?" Willow half yelled as she gave Callie he most evil look.

"Willow, you don't need to go to such extremes. She is just being Callie." Avery said calmly as she looked at her two best friends. I just watched all three of them, happy that they hadn't changed the 2 months that I had shunned them after the accident. Well it was obvious that Callie's new obsession had changed. The girl was always obsessed with something. It was normally a tv show or a band. Once she was obsessed with Ed Sheeran, the singer/songwriter from England, and that's the only music you were allowed to listen to around her unless you were with Coach and working on a routine. I just didn't get what 'Vas Happenin' had to do with anything. But it was obvious she said it a lot since Willow knew what it meant.

"Umm… guys?" I questioned interrupting their argument. "Would you like to explain this whole thing to me?" I asked Avery who was watching Willow and waiting for her to attack Callie.

"Umm… Yeah. As you could have guessed, Callie has a new obsession. And it's with 'British boy band One Direction'" Avery made air quotes with her fingers before continuing. "And they are all she listens to and talks about. We have watched all their old video diaries already tonight. Willow is ready to kill her because of them and she said to Callie that if she ever meets them she is going to tie them up and lock them in a closet, which started another argument like the one you just witnessed. So, how are you?" Avery finished quickly. I just nodded before launching into my tale about meeting the guys and describing the house.

"… and they invited me to a bonfire tomorrow night." I finish and saw that all three were listening very carefully, Willow and Callie forget their old argument like they always do.

"Well, you're going right?" Callie asked. I just nodded before they all started screaming and jumping up and down.

"TALI IS GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND! A BOYFRIEND! A BOYFRIEND." They all screamed and giggled.

"Guys… GUYS!" I yelled when they wouldn't stop.

"They are nice and all…" I started but Willow interrupted me.

"No buts. Tali, you are 16 and hot. You will have guys throwing themselves at you in no time." Willow said with a wink.

"And besides, we aren't allowed to have boyfriends, so we have to live vicariously through you." Callie finished for Willow with a giggle.

"Maybe." With that the subject was dropped. They filled me in on the gym gossip and all the stuff that I had missed. We hung up around 1 and I went to bed.

As I lie in bed in-between sleeping and awake I thought about the bonfire tomorrow and how excited I was to make friends with normal people. I didn't know how wrong I was with that statement.

**I really hope you like Chapter 2. I worked really hard on it. Again I am sorry for the wait. Updating won't be regular but I will try to write when I can.**

** So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Reviews make my day **

** I also don't own Ed Sheeran, or One Direction. I live in America and it is a free country that doesn't allow slavery, so I cannot own a person. But I do love both of their music and if you haven't heard of them, look them up. They are awesome.**


	3. Old Habits?

**I have recently been messing around with and I love it. I think that if you can actually see the outfits and the rooms that you can get a better feel for the story, so I have included links in the story that you can check out as you read. I don't think is supporting links at this moment, but you can copy and paste the link into the address bar. Let me know what you think. I have recently become obsessed with making these collogues and probably should have spent the time writing, so I could update sooner, but I am obsessed. I am also working on more sets for this story. ( cgi/set?id=53655027&.msg=) This is the link for Talia's Bedroom.**

** Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guy are awesome. I will try to write when I can but I'm going on a week and a half trip to Flordia in a week so I'm going to be very busy.**

** I own nothing. Now please enjoy-**

**Chapter 3****- Old Habits?**

I rolled away from the sun shining in my window and pulled my blanket over my head. After a few minutes, it was clear that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I lifted my head off of my comfy pillow and grabbed my IPhone off my nightstand. I looked at it to see the time and saw that it was 6:45. I was used to getting up at 5 for practice, so this was sleeping in to me. Since the accident I couldn't sleep past 7:30. I always woke up scared that I was late for practice.

I pulled myself out of bed and decided to go on one of my runs. I tried to go every day, like I used to, but I didn't have the time anymore. I threw on some running clothes. (There's a link to her outfit. talias_running_outfit/set?id=53648214) I grabbed my phone and headphones before walking out the door. I decided to stick to the main road and run along them. If I got lost at least I could use the GPS on my **phone so I could find my way home.**

As I ran I thought back to my _old life_, or that's how I thought of it. All the pretty leos that I would never wear again. All the amazing friends I had. How I would never feel that amazing feeling of sticking that almost impossible trick. I had lost so much. But I had a feeling I would be getting a lot in return. I would be starting school on Tuesday. We didn't have school on Monday because of some holiday. This would be my first time in school because I was homeschooled. It's kind of hard to fit school into an elite gymnast's schedule.

After almost an hour of running, I decided it was time to head home. I typed in my new address and followed the directions home.

When I got home I remember that I had to ask my mom about going to the bonfire so I walked into the kitchen, where I thought she was.

"Hello, Hun. How was your run?" My mom asked when I walked into the room.

"It was good. The scenery was great. So, I talking to the guys yesterday and they are having a bonfire tonight. They invited me to go." I told her. I watched as she looked up from the vegetables that she was chopping.

"That's nice sweetheart." She replied. Her eyebrows rose and I knew she was waiting for me to ask her. She wasn't going to let me get away without asking.

"So… can I go?" I asked timidly. I wasn't used to asking to go hangout with a bunch of guys.

"Sure, but you have to take Brady." She replied nonchalantly. I just stared at her. I was trying to figure out why I had to take him with me.

"… Why? Why do you want me to take him? Does he even want to go?" I asked. Me and B got along fine but he always had his own friends and I had mine. He is 2 years younger than me, so we hangout in different crowds.

"He doesn't know anyone here, so if he goes with you he can know some people when he starts school." Mom said calmly. She obviously saw the understanding cross my face.

"But everyone there is at least a year older than him." I told her.

"Yeah, but he will still know people." She told me.

"Okay. Fine let me text Seth." I said as I pulled out my phone. I typed a quick text to Seth before hitting send.

_ Hey, it's me, Talia. I talked to my mom and I can come as long as my little brother, Brady, goes. I hope that's okay._

I walked up to my room to take a shower and start getting ready. It was already 11:00, so I knew that Seth should be awake and should reply to my text soon. I only had to wait a few moments before I got his text.

_Hey. That's fine. Embry has a big truck. We can all fit. We will be there to pick you up around 5:30. The bonfire starts around 6. It will go past like midnight. So expect to be out late._

I just replied with a yeah before jumping in the shower. I only had 6 hours to get ready. I showered and shaved which took me about an hour. I blow-dried my hair and then curled it before throwing it up in a messy bun. After I was finished I only had around 4 hours until they came to pick me and Brady up. I figured Mom had told Brady, so I kept getting ready. I painted my nails, picked out and outfit, and put on my makeup. ( talias_bonfire_outfit/set?id=53605277)When I was finished I only had an hour to they picked me up, so I decided to get on my computer. I hoped on Facebook and looked at all my notifications.

I hadn't been on any social networking sites since the accident. All my friends had to do with gymnastics or family. I had a lot of messages asking when I would be coming back, or if I was going to Olympic trials. I made a status saying that I wouldn't be doing gymnastics anymore and that I had officially retired.

I went through the same thing with Twitter. I had a lot of followers. They all followed me after I won worlds. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:20, so I turned off my computer and walked down stairs to make sure that Brady was ready.

"You ready, B? They should be here soon." I told Brady when I walked into his room.

"Yeah. I'm coming, T." Brady told me so I nodded and walked down stairs to pull my UGGS on.

I heard a beep outside, just as Brady was walking down the stairs.

"Mom! Our rides here. We're gonna go." I yelled to Mom in the kitchen before we walked out the door.

I walked down the path towards Seth, who was getting out of the car, with Brady trailing behind me. Seth ran up and pulled me into a giant bear hug. When he pulled away I introduced him to Brady.

"Hey, Seth. This is my little brother Brady." I pointed to Brady.

"Nice to meet you, Brady. I'm Seth." Seth nodded at Brady in the way that only guys understand.

As we were standing there talking, our ride must have been getting bored because he yelled out to Seth.

"Seth, are you just going to stand there talking to your girlfriend, or are you guys going to get in the truck?" Seth's friend yelled. I don't remember his name, so I am going to just call him, Seth's Friend.

Seth blushed and ushered us towards the truck at his friend's statement. I just rolled my eyes. Seth was cute but he wasn't my type. He was too adorable.

"Hello. I'm Talia." I walked up to the driver's side window where Seth's friend was sitting, so that I could introduce myself.

"I'm Em…" He stopped as he looked up. He just sat there staring at me in a creepy way.

As he stared I got a better look at him. He was really hot. From his dark brown shaggy hair to his chocolate eyes, he was like my perfect guy.

"Talia, are you going to get in the car? Embry, are you okay?" Seth asked us and snapped us out of whatever trance we were in.

"Um… yeah. I'm fine." Embry answered. So that was his name. I hopped in the back seat behind Embry and he started the truck.

We drove down a while before we stopped on a dirt path. Everyone was getting out of the truck so I followed their actions and hopped out too.

Seth started walking towards a group of people. I just stood there while Brady walked behind Seth. I could feel Embry's eyes on me. I turned towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction Seth and my brother had gone in. I nodded and started to mentally prepare myself for the meeting new people.

_Here we go. I can do this._ I told myself as we walked closer.

We stopped walking when we got to a large group of people that were all standing around a large fire. Embry lead me around the big group and introduced me to all the people that I didn't know. I had already met half of the people there, but I hadn't met the boy's girlfriends. So Embry introduced me to Emily, who was Sam's fiancé. She had 3 scars down her face, but it made her unique and she was gorgeous.

"Hello. I'm Emily. Have I ever met you before? You look really familiar." Emily introduced herself. I was kind of scared that she has seen me on TV or in a magazine because of gymnastics. I didn't want to be known for my old life here. I wanted them to like me for me.

"Hi Emily. I'm Talia." I keep my introduction short. I just smiled at her and pulled my sweater closer to me to keep we warm.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked her nicely. I wanted to get off the topic of me seeming familiar.

"No, I think I've got everything. Thank you though. Just enjoy the party." She said nicely. She was obviously used to hosting. I just smiled and nodded.

"But, tomorrow I am making lunch for the guys if you want to come over and help. We can get to know each other and have lunch with everyone." She asked.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I love to cook." I smiled. I had plans tomorrow! I was so excited.

"Well, I'm gonna introduce her to Kim. See you later Emily." Embry told Emily before he started pulling me away.

"Okay, Em. You guys have fun." Emily smiled before turning back to attend to the food.

_I am really going to like it here._ I thought to myself as I was dragged to meet more people.

**I really hope you like Chapter 3. I worked really hard on it and you should be proud. 2 chapters in 2 days. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
